Unfaithful
by kiss of the year
Summary: Will's hurting. He knows, but he can't bring himself to admit it. Oneshot songfic based on “Unfaithful” by Rihanna. WE, JE. Character death. DMC spoilers


**Unfaithful**

**Summary:** Will's hurting. He knows, but he can't bring himself to admit it. One-shot songfic based on "Unfaithful" by Rihanna. W/E, J/E. Set after DMC, when Jack has been rescued. Character death.

**Disclaimer:** Everything related to Disney and the Pirates of the Caribbean movies belongs to Disney and all those wonderful people. The song "Unfaithful" belongs to the artist Rihanna.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey to everyone that's been reading my other story! I know I haven't updated that in a while, I'm having trouble writing the chapter :S. This idea came to me the other day when I heard this song on the radio. It's my first ever song fic, so it might not be top quality, but hopefully you'll enjoy it!

I'll try to update **_Wasn't Supposed To Happen_ **in a couple of days, after my birthday. Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company_

The day that Jack had come back to them, to _her_, she could have cried. The immense guilt she had felt ever since she had chained him to _The Black Pearl_ had suddenly lifted. It took one meaningful glance in her direction to show her that he _hadn't _blamed, hadn't hated her every second since her actions had torn them apart. And it had been the consequences of those actions that had shown Elizabeth exactly why the damned compass was always pointing towards him. She didn't just want him, she _needed _him, needed every little mannerism and quirk that made her so curious about him.

She shifted in the bed to look at the sleeping man beside her. Will's curly hair had fallen out of the leather he'd tied it back with and was strewn across his face. She didn't want to hurt him, but she knew that he would never be enough for her. She would always be imagining Jack lying next to her, Jack making love to her, not the blacksmith that she had grown up with.

_  
He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
But clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true_

He looked so innocent as he slept, that she was sorely tempted to curl up against him, sleep and never wake up. At least then, nobody would end up being hurt.

But her curiousity would always, _always _win. She pressed her lips softly against Will's forehead, pulled the thin sheets back slowly and made her way out of the cabin that they shared

It was dark outside, but she didn't need light to know where she was going. She made the same journey every night across the deck, over to the captain's quarters. Where she belonged.

And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer_

Will followed her with sorrowful brown eyes. It was the same as every night. She would pretend to sleep, wait until she thought he had done the same, and then would sneak off. To _him. _Just thinking about it made every bone in his body hurt and his heart ache. His fiancée and one of the few people he had ever considered as his friend. Together. It haunted his every waking moment and reared its ugly head within his dreams. There was no escaping it. She didn't love him, and probably never had.

It was slowly killing him, unnoticeable to anyone but himself. Yet he couldn't bring himself to confront her. If he did that, he would lose her. And whilst it was _his _hand that she held in front of the crew, _his _lips that she kissed without shame, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He needed her, like she needed Jack. 

I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss upon my cheek  
As he reluctantly  
Asks if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well

Elizabeth glanced at her reflection, fluffing her hair momentarily before exiting the cabin she shared with her fiancé. She had put on one of the few dresses that were aboard _The Pearl_, washed and made sure that everything was perfect. The ship had docked earlier that morning at a large island and most of the crew, including Jack, had left to explore the town and its surroundings. Will had stayed behind to escort her off the ship.

"You look beautiful, Elizabeth." Will looked sadly at her, knowing that he wasn't the reason for her dressing up.

"Thank you, Will. I thought it would be a good idea to wear some decent clothes for now." Will laughed half-heartedly at her attempt to lighten the atmosphere between them.

"Where would you like to go?"

"Actually, I feel like taking a look around the place, on my own. I hope you don't mind."

"Oh. Right."

"Sorry, Will, I really am. I just need some time alone after being stuck with other people for God knows how long. I'll see you back at the ship?" She began to walk away, not glancing back once at the forlorn figure she had left behind.

Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

It was well past midnight by the time Jack and Gibbs found Will sitting at the bar of _The Rusty Sword. _He was slurring something to the barmaid, who was nodding sympathetically at him and patting his arm. He turned and caught Jack's eye.

"And here he is, the man of the moment, _Captain _Jack Sparrow. The world famous pirate, renowned for stealing what doesn't belong to him!" Will grinned maniacally at Jack as the older men grabbed his forearms and dragged him out of the tavern.

"I think ye've had a bit too much to drink, whelp. Yer missus is worried about yer, the 'ole crew was worried 'bout yer!" Will just stumbled along, supported by the pirates on either side of him.

They reached the _Pearl _and laid Will on the bed in the cabin, in which Elizabeth was pacing frantically about the room. As Jack and Gibbs left the room, they heard her screech;

"Where have you been! I've been worried sick!" She glared down at Will, and then fell to her knees beside him, "What have you done to yourself?" She asked quietly.

Will was overwhelmed with sadness and pain as he replied.

"It wasn't me who done this. It was you, Elizabeth." He looked up at her as she gasped in disbelief and then turned his back towards her, immediately falling asleep.

_  
I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer_

Days had past since the _Pearl_ had once again set sail and Will had barely spoken to anybody, spending most of his time below deck, furiously sword fighting with an imaginative partner. His emotions were out of control and he couldn't face being on deck, watching her watching Jack with the look that she had once used on him. He still slept in the cabin with her, and she still crept out every night to stay with Jack.

Tonight was no exception. Will lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He could hear quiet voices filtering through the crack in the door and crept towards it, silently.

"Jack, I think he knows. We can't keep doing this."

"I know, luv, I know. But when do ye propose we tell 'im, 'ey? 'E'll either kill me or kill 'imself, and neither's what ye would could a pleasant outcome, is it?"

"There's never going to be a pleasant outcome, you know that. Will's going to hate me, and you. It's best to wait until we get back to land, so that he'll have somewhere to go."

"Ye are right. We'll be docking at Tortuga in three days. But will ye be able ta keep yer beautiful body away fromme until then?" Elizabeth's laughter flowed through the sticky night air.

"Not if you keep telling me things like that, Captain Sparrow." Their voices drew away as the pair walked towards the other end of the ship. Will trudged over to the bed, lay on it and cried for the first time in many years. He had truly lost her.

_  
Our love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore  
Uh  
Anymore (anymore)_

The next morning was bright and clear. Will was already up and sword fighting again by the time the crew had started to appear on the deck. Although Jack was still in his cabin, the crew what had to be done and went about their tasks quickly and efficiently. Elizabeth was sitting in the crow's nest.

About mid-morning, a commotion could be heard coming from the Captain's quarters. Jack suddenly came rushing out, pale as snow.

"Where's me gun!" He shouted. Elizabeth peered over the edge of the crow's nest and saw the panic on Jack's face, even though she was high up. She began to scramble down towards the deck, as Jack raced down the stairs below deck. Both only managed to get about halfway when a resonating bang pierced the eerie quietness that had fallen upon the ship.

_  
I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer (a murderer) _

It was Jack who reached Will's fallen body first, the missing gun laying beside the former blacksmith. Blood was pouring from a larger gaping wound in his stomach. Jack ripped off his shirt and pressed it hard against the hole left by the bullet, ignoring the weak attempts Will made to push him away.

"What have ye done?"

"Leave me be Jack." Will muttered, colour quickly disappearing from his cheeks. Jack looked up as Elizabeth came rushing down the stairs, sobbing.

"What have I done! Oh, Will, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I've killed you!"

"I was dead a long time ago Elizabeth." He whispered, "I should have known, that I wouldn't have been enough for you. I'm sorry for keeping you chained up to me for so long."

"Don't say that." Elizabeth's tears roamed freely down her face as she rubbed Will's face tenderly with her thumb.

"It's true though, isn't it? At least this way, you two can be together, without worrying about me." He looked up at her, "Just kiss me once more, please?"

Elizabeth bent her head and placed her lips upon his as Will took one final shuddering breath and then lay still.

"Goodbye."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End! I'm not very happy with the ending, but I wanted to get this done, and I have work tomorrow, so I need to sleep:. Wasn't planning on killing Will, but it just seemed like the right thing to do :'(. If you enjoyed this, please R&R, I would love to know what people think of my first oneshot!

Love&stuffxx


End file.
